castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Knight
The Grey Knight is one of over twenty playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His magic powers are "non-elemental" and his starting weapon is the Skinny Sword. Background The Gray Knights are knights loyal to the King, and are the bulk of his army. More like the bulk of his cock. Even if these lil fags took steroids they still wouldn't stand a chance. With amazing powers like shooting arrows...wait a minute can't every fucking character already do that. This dude is totally worthless. I think the creators misspelled his name and added an extra "r"...unless the "r" stands for "really". The coolest thing the gray knight ever did was be raped by that one barbarian. I bet all of you fags killed the barbarian but I let him have his way. On the next episdoe of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit... Involvement The Gray Knight can be unlocked in the game after beating the Husky Barbarian. They are the king's basic knights. Very early on in the game, they will help the players in battle by providing support against the Barbarians laying siege to the castle. Players will see them helping out during the course of the game, most notably; 'shooting' the players onto an enemy fortress with their catapults. Attacks Splash Attack "Arrow Volley" Element: None Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Arrows rain down from the sky to in front of the character in sets of three. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over (and can only hit an enemy that is knocked over once no matter how many arrows there are) and is unblockable, like pretty much all Splash spells. Projectile Attack "Bomb Toss" Element: Fire Damage: Base Magic Damage This is different than normal projectiles in that the tossed bomb doesn't just fly straight forever, it is thrown up at an arc and bounces on the ground once then explodes. It can NOT be blocked like other magic projectiles can, making it great for duels, and it has a small area of effect when it explodes so can potentially hit more than one enemy. It also lights enemies on fire, which is a DoT that deals 1 extra hit of Magic DoT Damage, another nice bonus. It can also blast open cracked walls to reveal secret areas just as store-purchased bombs do! One downside to this otherwise excellent projectile is that there can only be 2 bombs active at once, which gives it a sometimes slightly slower casting rate than other spells. Also, its Fire damage can be resisted. Magic Jump "Dust Jump" Element: None Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Open-Faced Gray Knight The Open-Faced Gray Knight is available in the King Pack. He is exactly the same as the Gray Knight in terms of powers (except projectile attack), starting weapon, and attributed, but differs in appearance because his visor is lifted. See also * Playable Characters * Open-Faced Gray Knight Unlock Path Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Non-Elemental